


Some Secrets Are Worth Keeping

by heartfeelsnothing



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, also mercedes, i guess, light at the end of the tunnel thinking, same with new directions, the warblers are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfeelsnothing/pseuds/heartfeelsnothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Rae, can you please relax?" Sebastian asks, grasping her other hand and bringing it up to his mouth to press a lingering kiss to it. He chuckles fondly at her responding blush.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I can't," his girlfriend exclaims, leaning forward. She quickly realizes that she drew the attention of everyone in the coffee shop and blushes again, lowering her voice to a whisper, "being seen with the competition is way too risky and you know it. Especially this close to Sectionals."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Then how about you don't think of me as competition?" Sebastian suggests lightly.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Secrets Are Worth Keeping

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was inspired by [ this post](http://crisspierce.tumblr.com/post/12748231281/sebastian-rachel-would-you-just-relax-rachel) on tumblr. As soon as I saw the post, this is what popped into my head. It's mostly nonsense but I thought it was sweet enough to publish, so here it is. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I originally posted this on ff.net 3 years ago this month. I found it on my computer yesterday, decided to edit it and repost here. I'll probably be transferring all my works here from ff.net.

This is wrong. What she's doing is wrong on so many different levels but she just can't get herself to leave the café they agreed to meet at last night on the phone. She cares about him too much to disappoint him.

She thinks about how if her team mates would react if they ever found out. They would see it as an even bigger betrayal than when she dated Jesse, though she can easily admit now that it had been a mistake. She hates that their budding relationship has to be kept a secret but they both know that it's for the best. She wants nothing more than to avoid another falling out with the rest of the glee club when they've only just reached a place of understanding and even friendship. Besides, he doesn't deserve the same negative backlash that her last rival beau received, even if he insists he can handle it.

Rachel looks around to make sure nobody from either of McKinley's glee clubs were around before entering the coffee shop and going directly to the table in the far corner where she knows her boyfriend is waiting for her with her usual and a fond smile. Her heart still flutters every time she thinks of him as her boyfriend.

Arriving at their table, she kisses him briefly before taking a seat, reaching across to squeeze his hand and giving him a huge beaming smile.

"Hi," she breathes out.

"Hey babe," Sebastian chuckles. He can tell that she's truly afraid of being caught with him by one of her team mates or worse, that Mercedes girl she's been telling him about. He doesn't want her to be scared, he wishes there was something he could do so that they could be together publicly without fear of severe consequences. He can't leave the Warblers though and New Directions is far too important to her. They’re stuck and they both know it.

"Seb," Rachel sighs, rubbing her lip and looking around once more to make sure nobody they know has spotted them. "I don't see why we couldn't just go to my house again. Or even yours."

"Rae, can you please relax?" Sebastian asks, grasping her other hand and bringing it up to his mouth to press a lingering kiss to it. He chuckles fondly at her responding blush.

"I can't," his girlfriend exclaims, leaning forward. She quickly realizes that she drew the attention of everyone in the coffee shop and blushes again, lowering her voice to a whisper, "being seen with the competition is way too risky and you know it. Especially this close to Sectionals."

"Then how about you don't think of me as competition?" Sebastian suggests lightly.

Rachel rolls her eyes in exasperation and shakes her head before taking a sip of her coffee. She hates the fact that they have to hide their relationship. She cares about Sebastian very much and she knows he cares about her equally, if not more. She can finally be with someone who doesn't like her despite her flaws, but because of them and she can't tell anyone about it. Not even Kurt. She knows her best friend would be relieved to know that the boy he thought was interested in his boyfriend was actually taken and not looking to stray but she doesn't want to risk making him angrier with her than he already is. 

"It's kind of hard to ignore the fact when you're still wearing your blazer," Rachel laughed. "Do you always have to wear that thing? Don't you ever take it off?"

Sebastian smiled at hearing her musical laughter. Her laugh was one of the things he liked the most about her.

"Well," he says, purposely lowering his voice to a seductive murmur, "you really didn't seem to have a problem with it last night when we –"

"Sebastian," Rachel shrieks. "We do not talk about our private business."

"But of course, darling," he says teasingly. "I won't talk about how I made you scream my name just like that too many times to count last night and –"

"- I don't talk about how you love to cuddle afterwards and let me call you –"

"- Alright, I get it, I get it."

"That's what I thought," Rachel said smugly.

The silence that followed was comfortable as they both sipped on their drinks and just gazed at each other. They know that they're going to have to keep their relationship a secret for a while but they also know that it's completely worth it. After all, not being together at all is worse than having to hide the fact that they're together. There’s no need to suffer a separation when a time when they can be open about their relationship is bound to come soon.

**Author's Note:**

> When I originally posted this there was a possibility that I would write up a sequel to this with New Directions' reactions once they found out about the relationship. I might consider doing that if this gets a positive reception and the inspiration for it comes back. 
> 
> Please note that I haven't watched Glee since the last episode before the season 5 winter hiatus. I have no idea what happened in the rest of season 5 or what's going on with the show right now.


End file.
